


Our Personal Cheerleader

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: otp tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Based on an otp Tumblr prompt:"Person A and Person B are dating and Person A's friends are always aww-ing at the lovebirds whenever they're so much as around eachother.Bonus: Person C narrates their love life."I saw this and couldn't resist doing Ian, Mickey, and Mandy with a little bit of Lip thrown in there.Five times Mandy and Lip tease Ian and Mickey for being in love and one time they do it back.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM !! @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Our Personal Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> hello again everybody. i'm being really active with my writing right now and i'm glad i am because i really enjoy to write and put it on here for you guys to see. i left my forensics class and went into a new super boring class for the second semester so it leaves me a lot of time to brainstorm as i do not listen. also as i stare out the window in algebra. but that's nothing new.

Mandy Milkovich really wanted to punch her brother, Mickey, in the face sometimes.

 

First, he stole her perfect sort-of-boyfriend. Next, he doesn’t stop kissing him, cuddling him, hugging him, etcetera, in her presence. So, she devised a plan to get them to stop being lovey-dovey and she knew it was going to annoy her brother to no end.

 

 ***

 

When Mandy walked in on Mickey and his boyfriend, Ian Gallagher, cuddling on the couch, she smirked to herself. Plopping down on the armchair, she pulled out her phone and pretended to text while taking a photo of the two.

 

Mickey barely glanced at her as he turned his head back to the show he and Ian were watching on the television. He only looked over again when Mandy let out a sigh.

 

“Bitch,” Mickey grumbled. “The fuck you sighing about?” Mandy looked over and feigned sadness and for a moment she saw Mickey’s face shift from annoyance to worry, before shifting back to annoyance.

 

“Nothing,” Mandy sighs again. “You guys are just so fucking cute. Aw, Mick! Has he been playing with your hair this whole time? That’s so fucking adorable.”

 

Mickey’s face screwed up into one of his perfected scowls. “Shut the fuck up. I ain’t cute.” Mickey says this before placing his head in the crook of Ian’s neck to hide his blush. Mandy just rolled her eyes. They weren’t cute, her ass.

 

Mandy whipped out her phone once again before recording the couple. “As you can see,” Mandy whispered. “Mickey is burying his face in Ian’s neck. Oh! Ian’s hands slowly remain their rubbing in Mickey’s hair. Mickey is slowly falling asleep-“

 

“If you don’t turn the video off I’m going to shove the phone down your throat.”

 

Mandy smiled, this was going to be so easy.

 

 ***

 

Mandy began recording before she got into the living room, murmuring softly into her cell phone.

 

“And in the living room, we have the world’s cutest couple making out on our couch. Like a couple of douchebags.” Mandy moved until the camera was recording the two guys currently kissing on her living room couch. “Aw! Look how cute they are!”

 

As she approached them, she tried not to groan at the sound of lips smacking together. “And here we have Mickey, gripping very tightly to the side of Ian’s face. Jesus. Ian’s arms slowly make their way lower on Mickey’s waist. Oh! This is getting scandalous!” Mandy whispers, silently laughing that they aren’t aware of her presence because they’re so lost in each other.

 

“Mickey’s hands travel down Ian’s arms and- Oh shit. Shit!” Mandy runs out of the room, still recording. “Mickey’s face turned so red. I’m keeping this for blackmail purposes.”

 

“MANDY!”

 

“Fuck, I need to hide.”

 

 ***

 

Mandy and Lip slowly trailed behind Ian and Mickey as they all walked to the Gallagher house from The Alibi. She smirked at Lip when she realized the two lovebirds were holding hands. Pulling out her phone, Mandy quickly began recording.

 

“Here we have the two lovebirds swinging their hands between them. They’re talking too low and I can’t hear them but they’re probably talking about something cute and/or anal.” Mandy whispered to her phone. Lip stifled a laugh to her left and she continued to record the two.

 

“Mickey’s head is slowly coming to a rest on Ian’s shoulder. Aw! That’s actually hella cute.” Mandy turned the phone to her boyfriend. “Why the fuck aren’t _you_ that cute with me, dickbreath?” Lip just shrugged and she turned back to her brother to see that Mickey now had an arm around Ian’s waist, head still on his shoulder as Ian threw an arm around Mickey.

 

“Aw, this is so cute.” Mandy continues talking to her phone. Mickey turned to look over his shoulder at his sister.

 

“Are you recording me again, bitch?”

 

“No!”

 

 ***

 

Mandy sighed as she watched Ian and Mickey slow dance at Fiona’s wedding. They were so in sync it was ridiculous. They didn’t step on each other’s feet, they kept a matching pace, and they didn’t look away from each other once.

 

Mandy glanced at Lip, who was dancing with Liam on the dancefloor next to the newlyweds. Turning back to Ian and Mickey, she decided to do what she does best.

 

Ruin a cute moment.

 

Pulling out her phone, Mandy begins to record. Walking up to the couple so lost in their little bubble, she just stands there for a moment before talking into the device.

 

“And here we have the world’s sappiest dudes. They’re fucking slow dancing right now, guys. Ian’s hands are pulling Mickey even closer, Jesus Christ. There’s no space between them to begin with, what is this?” Mandy laughs to herself.

 

“Aw, Mick put his head on Ian’s shoulder!” Mandy squeals, earning her a few looks from the groom’s side of the family. She just ignored them and continued on. “Oh, I think he was turning away from me. Stupid asshole. If he’s gonna be cute he could at least not care when I record it!” Mandy purposely yelled the last part over to the couple, laughing when they both flipped her off at the same time, still wrapped in each other.

 

 ***

 

Driving with Ian and Mickey was …

 

Different.

 

The couple couldn’t separate for their lives and Mickey was currently clinging to Ian’s hand as he drove. Mandy frowned, obviously concerned for her own safety, as well as theirs.

 

She began to record when they started singing lowly to the song that came on the radio. They sang every word to the song and immediately wondered if they _had a song_. What the fuck? Now that she was paying attention, Mandy realized that they actually were pretty fucking cute.

 

“And here we have the biggest saps in the world serenating each other.” Mandy murmured into the microphone on her headphones. “They are currently holding hands and possibly putting my life in jeopardy because they want to hold hands. Thank you, guys.” Mandy continued, sarcastically.

 

Suddenly, the two started loudly belting the chorus, making Mandy startle. “Oh holy fuck.” She yelled, clearly starting to get annoyed with the two in the front seat. The two ignored her and continued to loudly sing, laughing at Mandy’s annoyed face.

 

Coming up to a red light, Mandy records the two begin to laugh and share a brief kiss as they continue to sing. Mandy just grumbled into her headphones and turns the camera off.

 

“Eyes on the road jackasses.”

 

 ***

 

Mandy and Lip were sitting in the Gallagher living room watching a movie when Ian and Mickey snuck down the stairs, phones up and ready to record the duo.

 

When Lip put his arm around Mandy, Mickey started to whisper into his phone. “And here we have two fucking jackasses wrapped up in each other. Douchebag just put his arm around Skank, is this about to get…scandalous?” Mickey whispered, quoting what he remembered from his sister’s video.

 

“Aw they’re so cute!” Ian murmured, completely dead-set on getting the losers back for all the annoying things they had done lately. All Ian wanted to do was cuddle his cute ass boyfriend and kiss him silly. Was that so fucking bad?

 

But Mickey ruined it.

 

“No they’re fuckin’ not!”

 

Not as cute as them, anyways.

 

Douchebags.

**Author's Note:**

> drive with both hands kids. i have trouble driving with both. i need a third hand.


End file.
